Savior
Prerequisite ' '''Strict worshiper of the Gods of Light, his/her abilities are based off their Following God. '''Required Belief: '''Gods of Light '''Class Buff: +10 Health' Class Debuff: -3 endurance Magic/Energy: Energy ''' '''Class Type: Priest Limitations: Must only follow/worship the gods of light Ability types: '''Attack/Defense/Unique/Ultimate/Movement/Projectile '''Profession Bonus: '''Is proficient in saving allies. If your ally falls you can make a saving throw to catch them before they fall. If you are successful when your ally is reduced to 0 they receive 30hp '''Proficiency: '''Two-handed Simple Weapons Class Level Table Special/Feat Information '''Healing Hand Your Base Heal bonus is converted to heal whoever you touch as an active action. You can only use this action once every 5 rounds. Spare the Dying After rolling a success roll, if successful the Savior rolls a 1d4. If the the enemy's health is divided by the (1d4) roll, and it's health equals less than the number totaled. The enemy will fall prone and be knocked to the total number of health. Cool down of 5 rounds. Medical Training Your extensive medical training has made you a more effective healer. Whenever you use a healing ability of to restore HP to a being/creature, the being/creature regains additional 2 hit points per First Aid level. Illuminate Order At 50th level, you may choose one of the two Illuminate Orders: Bruiser or God's Savior. You gain additional features at the next 10x3 levels up to 80. Bruiser A bruiser savior fights on the front lines with many such fighters, they often can be seen both helping their allies and pulverizing their enemies. Unnatural Stamina You are accustomed to long fights, as a active action, you can gain temporary health equal to double your Savior level. You regain use of this feature after you finish a short or long rest. Perfect Body You have honed your body to the point of perfection. You gain resistance to bludgeoning and slicing damage from non-magical attacks. Infused Magic Your control of prayer and battle instincts allow you to imbue your strikes with prayer energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal additional damage of the same type equal to your prayer level (max of 50 damage). Pure Mind & Body You have attained a level of perfection with your mind and body that few can hope to reach. You can use your full action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed/cursed, poisoned, or frightened. God's Savior A God's Savior values the health and well being of their comrades above all else, and devote themselves to helping others. Mending Sinews You can channel your energy and heal badly wounded allies. As an action, you channel your energy from your body to repair limbs of anyone within 40ft of you. Allies once crippled or lost of limbs now regain their limbs or usage of limbs this will reduce conditions by a 1d4 amounts of rounds. If the condition is one round long, the condition is cleansed. * Frontline Medic You willingly place yourself in harms way to come to the aid of an ally. By 6th level, If an ally drops to 0 hit points or is rendered unconscious within 60ft. of you, you (as a bonus action) make move up to twice your base walking speed to reach their location during which attacks have disadvantage against you. You may then heal them for 1 HP. You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Knowledge modifier(minimum 1). When coming to the aid of an Ally you gain a 100 shield bonus, the shield will have a duration of 5 rounds before it disperses. You do not need to heal anyone to activate the shield, however you do have to use this ability to aquire the shield. Activation requires your activate action, where you will have to touch your ally to gain the shield. You regain all uses of this feature after you finish a long rest. Healing Vigor You may release a burst of Godly healing energy that affects all creatures of your choice within 30 ft of you. Those creatures affected by a curse or disease, or that are blinded, deafened, paralyzed, or poisoned have the condition removed and gain 15 temporary hit points. You can do this a max of your knowledge modifier. You regain the useage of this feature after a long rest.